


J

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin just wants to show the world that Sehun is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J

The whole school knows that Oh Sehun has a nice body. Girls and boys drool over his body, either for the same reason or not. With his broad shoulders, toned chest, perfect six-packs, veiny arms, strong thighs, long legs, and combined with his handsome face, Sehun is a male God. Not to add that he is the best swimmer their school has and has won a lot of competitions. He is also smart, with B being the lowest score he has ever obtained since he was born. In conclusion, Sehun is the definition of perfection.

Jongin is proud to announce that after trying for almost three months; he can finally called the male God, Oh Sehun, his. It is seriously not easy to win Sehun’s heart. But with his persistence, stupid cheesy pick-up lines (Sehun said it’s stupid but Jongin knows Sehun is secretly loving it), and lots of love, Sehun finally agreed to be his boyfriend exactly one week ago.

Jongin is in the cloud nine. He feels like the happiest and luckiest man in the entire universe. He doesn’t like Sehun just because of his look and body, those are the bonuses. After being Sehun’s partner for a group project, Jongin discovered a new side of Sehun that other people have never seen before. Sehun is cute, whiny, dorky, funny, and kind. In school, Sehun always put on a cold face, the typical popular boy in school. That’s why Jongin was pleasantly surprised to find out that Sehun is not like that in real life and before he realized it, he had fallen hard for the other. He is glad that Sehun feels the same and he is obviously more than glad that Sehun wants to be with him.

Jongin is popular too, but he thinks that he is not as handsome as Sehun. Not as hot as Sehun. Not as talented as Sehun. Not as smart as Sehun, and honestly it makes him feel insecure. When he told Sehun this, Sehun sent him a glare and said, “I like you, and you know I don’t just date any people. I like you because you are perfect in my eyes so stop thinking so low of yourself.” Jongin shed a tear that night and Sehun kissed it away before he hugged Jongin close.

 

After they started dating, they always go to school together. Jongin will pick Sehun up even though Sehun’s house is quite far from his, but he doesn’t mind if that means more time with his Sehun.

Jongin sends Sehun a text to tell Sehun that he is already in front of his house. It doesn’t take five minutes before Sehun is running toward his car. His hair looks slightly messy today, unlike his usual gelled-up hair. But he still looks stunning nevertheless. Jongin grins when Sehun opens the car’s door and steps in. He leans in for a short peck which Sehun gives willingly.

“Why are you panting?” Jongin asks as he helps Sehun to tidy his hair.

“I woke up late.” Sehun huffs as he straightens his tie.

Jongin just chuckles before he plants another kiss on Sehun’s forehead. “So I assumed that you haven’t had your breakfast yet?” Jongin turns his attention to the road as he starts driving.

“No.” Sehun pouts, the thing he does only when he is alone with Jongin.

“It’s a good thing that I prepared you a breakfast, then?”

Sehun looks at Jongin with wide eyes. “You prepared a breakfast for me?”

“Yeap. It’s on the backseat. There’s a brown paper bag.” Sehun turns his head around to look at the back seat. “Do you see it?” Jongin asks.

“Yes. Got it.” Sehun picks up the paper bag before he turns to the front again. He peeks into the paper and sees a tupperware box. “What is this?”

“Open and see it yourself.” Jongin smiles.

Sehun does as he is told and chuckles when he sees a sandwich inside. “Do you make this yourself?”

“Of course.”

“How do you know I didn’t have my breakfast today?”

“Gut feeling.” Jongin smirks.

Sehun snorts but he is eyeing the sandwich with adoration. “Thank you for this.” Sehun says sincerely.

“No worries. Now eat. We still have around ten minutes before we arrive at school.” Jongin glances at his boyfriend.

“You want some?”

“Nah, I ate already. That’s all yours, baby.” It’s Jongin’s first time to use the endearment and he takes another glance at Sehun to see his reaction. He almost squeals in glee when he notices the red blush that decorates his boyfriend’s cheeks. He makes a mental note to call Sehun ‘baby’ more often.

Sehun shoves the sandwich into his mouth to stop the blush but he knows Jongin already saw it. He takes a bite of the sandwich and is surprised at the taste. “Wow, it’s good.”

Jongin grins proudly. “Of course it is. I made it.”

Sehun scoffs but he takes another big bite. “Are you sure you made this yourself?”

Jongin feigns hurt at Sehun’s question. “Why can’t you trust me?”

Sehun laughs before he pats Jongin’s cheek with his free hand. “I’m kidding. It’s really good. Thank you.”

“You hurt me. You need to make up for it.”

“How do you want me to make it up for you?” Sehun decides to play along just to make Jongin happy.

Jongin stops the car in front of the red light before he turns his head to Sehun’s side and puckers out his lips as his answer to Sehun’s question. Sehun stares at him with raised eyebrows. “Seriously, Kim Jongin?”

“Hurry up before the light turns green.” Jongin says before he puckers his lips again. Sehun shakes his head fondly before he leans forward and presses his lips against Jongin. Jongin squeals happily after he pulls away and Sehun watches in amusement.

“You are so childish.” Sehun mutters with zero-bite in his words.

Jongin shrugs. “Just for you.”

 

 

 

Their friends find it hard to believe that they haven’t had sex yet and Jongin doesn’t know why it concerns them so much.

“You have been dating for one week.” Baekhyun points out.

“And?”

“You haven’t had sex yet.”

“So?”

“Why haven’t you done it? I mean, it’s Sehun that we are talking about. A lot of people are willing to die to touch that body, and you have the privilege to touch him and fuck him but you haven’t done it? Why?” Chanyeol pipes in.

Jongin seriously doesn’t know why it is such a big deal that he hasn’t had sex with Sehun. He decides to ignore their question and stands up from his seat.

“Hey, where are you going? We are not done yet.” Baekhyun says. Jongin just rolls his eyes as he picks up his bag from the table.

“I am going to meet Sehun. See you, losers.” Jongin doesn’t wait for their respond and walks out from the canteen.  He goes straight to the swimming pool which is located in a building right next to their school. Sehun is having a practice for a competition next week and they have agreed to meet there.

Jongin sits on the bench beside the pool and smiles to himself when he spots Sehun getting ready on his position. Sehun is only wearing a tight speedo that shows off his perfect body. Jongin can see the outline of Sehun’s dick and he quickly looks away before he can get hard just from the view. Jongin spots a few girls sitting on a bench a few feet away from him and they are definitely ogling his boyfriend’s body. His possessive side kicks in and he wants to ask them to stop staring but he knows he can’t and Sehun will probably think that he is being ridiculous. He huffs in annoyance and turns his gaze back to Sehun and is surprised to find that Sehun is already looking at him.

Jongin waves his hand enthusiastically but Sehun only sends him a small smile. Oh right, they are in school right now. Sehun is back to his cold and mysterious role. But he doesn’t mind because it’s fun to see this side of Sehun too, and he is proud that he is the only one that knows the real Sehun. Those girls can fangirl over his boyfriend’s body, but that body only belongs to him.

It’s not that Jongin has never thought of having sex with Sehun, hell he always thinks about it almost every day. He is a hormonal teenager after all and Sehun is not helping by always looking so hot and fuckable. But Jongin dates Sehun not only for sex. He truly, sincerely likes Sehun. They just dated for a week, and in that one week they haven’t had the time to be alone yet. Jongin knows the right time will eventually come and he knows it’s going to be amazing.

Jongin is pulled out from his thoughts when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Sehun smiling down at him. Jongin gulps when he notices how wet Sehun is because he just came out from the water. His eyes unconsciously follow the water that rolls down from Sehun’s cheek, to his jaw, his neck, his right nipple, his abs, then ends when it reaches Sehun’s speedo. Damn, his eyes land on Sehun’s bulge and he is aching to see what’s inside. It looks huge just from the outline and Jongin is seriously going crazy right now.

“Stop staring at my dick you pervert.” Sehun chuckles before he grabs his towel from the bag beside Jongin.

Jongin clears his throat in embarrassment and looks away. Suddenly the coach seems more interesting to look at. He flinches in surprise when a wet towel is thrown over his head and he can’t see anything.

“Stop staring at another man. You are only allowed to stare at me.” Sehun chides playfully.

“But you asked me to stop staring.” Jongin pulls the towel away to look at Sehun who is now sitting beside him.

“You can stare, but not here.” Sehun whispers into his ears in a what Jongin interprets as seductive tone.

“Then where?” Jongin asks in a low voice. Two can play this game.

Something flashes in Sehun’s eyes before he smirks. “Do you want to come to my place after school? My parents are going out to have dinner with their friends. I don’t like staying alone at home.”

Jongin smiles before he pecks Sehun’s lips. “I can accompany you.”

“Great.”

 

 

Sehun’s house is big but cozy. The design is minimalist with white as the dominant color, but Sehun’s room is painted in light blue that elicits the feeling of calmness. There’s a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, a study table across it, an attached bathroom at the right side of the room, and a small sofa in front of the bed. There is also a long table beside the study table that is filled with trophies from the competitions that Sehun won.

Jongin sits on Sehun’s bed and picks up a picture from the bedside table. It is a picture of Sehun when he was probably six years old on a beach. Sehun looks adorable in his bee’s swimsuit and Jongin can’t help but to smile.

“Why don’t you wear a bee’s swimsuit anymore? You will look so cute in it.” Jongin teases after he puts back the photo. Sehun snorts from where he is standing in front of the bathroom. It is Sehun’s habit to wash his feet after he got back from somewhere.

“If I wear that, you won’t stare at me like the way you did earlier.” Sehun counters back.

“You sure? Because for me you will look stunning in anything.”

Sehun walks slowly toward Jongin while unbuttoning his shirt. “How about if I don’t wear anything?”

Jongin licks his lips when more and more of Sehun’s skin are exposed. “I don’t know because I haven’t seen it yet.”

Sehun chuckles as he takes off his shirt and tosses it somewhere on the floor. He moves to straddle Jongin and makes himself comfortable on Jongin’s laps. Jongin places his hands on Sehun’s waist to secure him there.

“Then why don’t you check it out yourself?” Sehun tilts his head and wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck.

“Gladly.” Jongin smirks before he leans forward and captures Jongin’s lips for a hot kiss. He sucks Sehun’s bottom lip and smiles internally when Sehun gasps in pleasure. When he licks Sehun’s lip, Sehun instantly parts his lips for Jongin to enter his mouth. Their tongues meet for a fierce battle because Sehun is such a stubborn brat that won’t back down without a fight. In the end Jongin eventually wins and Sehun bites his tongue playfully as a revenge.

Jongin’s hands move from Sehun’s waist to his belt and unbuckle it in one try. Next he works with Sehun’s pants button before he pulls the zipper down. He sneaks his hand into Sehun’s pants and palms Sehun’s clothed dick. Sehun is already so hard even though all they did were just kissing and it makes Jongin’s heart swells with pride that he has this kind of effect on Sehun.

Sehun moans into his mouth when he puts a pressure on Sehun’s dick.

“Take this off.” Sehun pants as he tries to take off Jongin’s shirt. Jongin complies and retracts his hand away in favor to take off his shirt. Jongin rarely shows off his body because he doesn’t have the reason to, but he knows he has a nice body too even though maybe not as nice as Sehun’s. Sehun pulls away from the kiss to stare at his body and Jongin suddenly feels more confident about his body when Sehun lets out an appreciative moan.

“Fuck, you are so sexy.” Sehun runs his finger lightly along the lines of Jongin’s abs. Jongin takes in a deep breath and lets Sehun pushes him down onto the bed.

Sehun bends down to latch his lips on Jongin’s neck and bites the side of Jongin’s throat. Jongin groans in pleasure and lets Sehun marks his skin with love bites. He will show it off proudly at school tomorrow.

Sehun moves lower and lower until he reaches Jongin’s nipples. He places a soft kiss on the erect nub before he swirls his tongue around it. Jongin grips Sehun’s hair tightly and lets out a loud moan. He has a very sensitive nipples and he can feel his dick twitching in pleasure. Sehun seems to know this too because he doesn’t stop playing with both of Jongin’s nipples until Jongin forces him to stop. “I will cum right now if you don’t stop.” Jongin says with a red face.

Sehun’s eyebrows are raised in amusement. “As much as I want to see you come just by licking your nipples, we will have to save that for next time. I want you to come inside me.” Sehun says the last sentence in a sultry voice and Jongin is trying hard not to shoot his load right then and there.

Jongin turns their position around so he is the one who is straddling Sehun right now. “You are such a tease.”

“I know you love it.” Sehun says smugly and Jongin hates it when Sehun is true.

He stands up to take off his pants and boxer in one swift motion. He smirks when he sees the way Sehun licks his lip at the sight of his dick.

“Yours too, baby.” Jongin says while pumping his dick lazily. It’s already wet from precum and Jongin seriously can’t wait any longer.

Sehun scrambles to take off his pants and boxer. He throws it away onto the floor before he lies down on the bed and spreads his legs. Baring his naked body for Jongin to admire.

When people said Sehun is the definition of perfection, they are not exaggerating at all. Sehun looks totally glorious naked. His dick is curving perfectly on his stomach. It’s red and oozing with precum. Sehun’s dick is long and thick, probably the longest Jongin has ever seen in his life. Jongin climbs onto the bed and settles himself in between Sehun’s legs. He touches Sehun’s ass and groans at the smoothness and firmness. He gives an ass cheek a squeeze and smiles when Sehun inhales sharply. He teasingly runs his finger along the crack and Sehun’s knees jerk at the contact.

“So sensitive.” Jongin muses. “You definitely look more stunning when you don’t wear anything.” Jongin adds.

“Pervert.”

Jongin smiles before he leans up to kiss Sehun’s lips. “Don’t pretend that you don’t like me being naked too.”

“Both of us are pervert then.” Sehun smiles.

“True.”

Sehun moans loudly when Jongin wraps his fingers around Sehun’s dick suddenly.

“Where’s the lube?” Jongin asks while leisurely pumping Sehun’s dick.

Sehun shoves his hand under a pillow and pulls out a bottle of grape flavor lube. It’s already half-used and Jongin raises his eyebrows at Sehun. Sehun’s face turns red and throws the lube at Jongin’s direction. “What? Am I not allowed to finger myself? It’s your fault though.”

“Did you finger yourself while thinking about me?” Jongin asks, amused.

“Of course, if not you then who else?” Sehun huffs.

 Jongin laughs before he opens the lube and coats his fingers with it. “It’s okay, I did that too.” Jongin confesses.

“You did?”

“It’s your fault too for being too hot for your own good.”

Sehun chuckles but it turns into a moan when Jongin suddenly pushes in a finger. Jongin runs his hand along Sehun’s thigh gently to help him relax while watching Sehun’s hole swallowing his finger greedily. “You are so tight.” Jongin mutters.

“I haven’t bottomed in a while.” Sehun says breathlessly.

“I see.” He is suddenly hit with the feeling of jealousy at the fact that another person has seen Sehun like this before, but he can’t be mad because he is not a virgin too. Deciding to put the unpleasant feeling aside,  Jongin adds in a second finger and he relishes in the way Sehun chokes on his breath. He moves his fingers around to find Sehun’s sweet spot.

“Ah, fuck!” Sehun curses when Jongin finally finds his prostate. “More, Jongin. More.” Sehun pleads.

Jongin obliges and adds a third finger. Sehun fucks himself on Jongin’s fingers and it is probably the hottest thing Jongin has ever seen. His dick is so hard and it starts to hurt. He doesn’t think he can wait any longer so he pulls out his fingers to coat his dick with the lube.

He hovers over Sehun and leans down to press a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Sehun pulls him closer by wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck. Jongin guides his dick to the front of Sehun’s hole before he pushes in slowly.

Sehun moans lowly and shuts his eyes at the uncomfortable feeling. His dick may be longer, but Jongin’s dick is thicker and Sehun feels so, so full. Jongin grunts when he finally bottoms out and waits patiently for Sehun to adjust. Sehun feels so tight around him and the feeling is amazing. He peppers Sehun’s face and neck with kisses until Sehun asks him to stop.

“Move, now.” Sehun orders as he wraps his legs around Jongin’s hips. Jongin is of course more than ready to do so. He pulls out until only his head is left inside before he pushes in again in one smooth move. He starts off slowly before he gradually increases the pace.

Sehun’s moans get louder and louder every time he pushes in deeper and harder. Sehun’s fingers are clawing painfully on his back but he doesn’t care. He thrusts in faster and aims for Sehun’s prostate. Sehun screams out loud when he finally hits Sehun’s sweet spot. He keeps thrusting into that direction and he can feel himself getting close to his climax.

“Baby, are you close?” Jongin pants before he pushes Sehun’s right leg up so he can thrust in a better angle.

Sehun mewls in pleasure as he nods his head frantically, too lost in pleasure to form a word. Sehun’s hand moves toward his dick but Jongin stops him before he can reach it. Sehun whines and Jongin silences him with a kiss. “You will come untouched baby. Okay?”

“Oh God!” Sehun throws his head back on the pillow as Jongin keeps hitting his prostate. It only takes three more thrusts before Sehun comes hard with Jongin’s name on his lips. Jongin comes not long after that and he moans tiredly before he slumps down on top of Sehun’s body.

The room is now filled with their heavy breathing and Jongin chuckles onto Sehun’s neck.

“Why are you laughing?” Sehun’s voice is slurred because he is both exhausted and sleepy, but he is definitely satisfied and happy.

“I’m just happy.”

Sehun smiles with his eyes close and threads his fingers in Jongin’s hair. “I’m happy too.”

“I don’t want to move.”

“You are heavy. Move away.” Sehun complains.

Jongin reluctantly moves to lie beside Sehun and sighs happily when Sehun snuggles closer to him.

“Where’s the tissue?” Jongin asks when he remembers that he hasn’t cleaned up the cum on Sehun’s stomach.

“Just leave it there. I will just clean it tomorrow in the shower.” Sehun yawns loudly.

“You sure?”

“Yes. Now, sleep. We still have class tomorrow.” Sehun buries his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck.

Jongin smiles as he hugs Sehun closer to him. “Good night.”

“Night.”

 

 

 

“People can’t stop staring at your body.” Jongin whines one day after he accompanied Sehun to his daily practice. The competition is tomorrow and Sehun has been practicing really hard for it.

Sehun just laughs as he links their fingers together and walks out from the swimming pool. “So what? They can only see.”

“I just don’t like it.”

“We can’t stop them, can we?” Sehun nudges Jongin’s shoulder lightly.

“I will show them that you are mine.”

“The whole school already know.”

“I will make it even more obvious.”

“How?” Sehun asks in curiosity.

Jongin smirks before he says, “You’ll see.”

 

 

“Holy shit, Sehun’s body is covered in love marks!” Baekhyun shrieks when Sehun stands on his position.

“Dude, did you do that purposely?” Chanyeol gives Jongin a look.

Jongin just shrugs. “Need to let the world know that Sehun is mine.”

“Ew, gross.” Baekhyun makes a face.

Sehun spots him among the audience and he sends Jongin a smile. Jongin waves back and admires the marks that covered Sehun’s body. That’s all his hard work and he is proud of it. Sehun doesn’t seem to mind too.

When Sehun turns around to speak his coach, Chanyeol and Baekhyun make a strangled sound beside him.

“J? Seriously Kim Jongin??” Chanyeol gapes.

“You are disgusting. Possessive prick.” Baekhyun snickers.

Jongin ignores his friend and grins proudly when he sees the marks that he left on Sehun’s back last night. It forms the letter ‘J’ and Jongin thinks that’s the best masterpiece he has ever created.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so this is the result of it.   
> A gift for a friend^^


End file.
